I Don't Like You
by suckers love
Summary: HPDM. Harry doesn't like Draco. Not in the least bit. In fact, he thinks something else of the other boy. One-shot.


**Title**: I Don't Like You

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: PG – 13 to be safe.

**Warnings**: Mild Slash. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer**: Harry and Draco aren't mine, or they'd be happy boys already.

**Summary**: Harry makes the decision that he's just going to be a silly little boy until the pretty blonde in his rival house gets his point. After all, it's not really all that hard to understand. This is a one-shot and no more.

**Dedication: **Sakaimichiba for writing his story, Ambivalent Lucidity and because she's not mad at me for forgetting what she'd written.

**A/N: **The idea sounded cute to me when it formed in my head is all. Just for fun.

Anything in italics is a thought. Enjoy. 

It wasn't much of a miserable winter, but still real chilly out, so he still needed to bring his cloak out with him. Some gloves and a scarf would do too. And that's how Harry found him outside in the cold, looking all pretty. His nose was kind of pink due to the weather. His lips were rather red from having bitten on them and his hair was slightly disheveled from the wind.

Perfect, completely perfect. It was almost just the way Harry had imagined the day he'd make his confession to this boy, this marvelous boy that he would like to be his. After months and months of agonizing over the idea, he was not allowed to go back into the Gryffindor dorms until he'd done it.

Realizing that protesting would have been hopeless (because he'd get his arse kicked by his roommates), Mr. Potter woke up this morning and put on some dress clothes, his dress shoes, then, throwing his cloak on top before going outside to find this boy. He ate breakfast first, of course, brushing his teeth afterwards. And he ended up here. Outside, mere steps away from his crush.

There would be no backing out of this now. Seamus wouldn't have it. Nor would Dean. Or Neville. Ron definitely wouldn't. And Hermione would give him a nice shiner if he even dared to give up. That'd hurt too much. It seemed much easier just to follow through with this, no matter how embarrassing it would turn out to be.

He walked towards the boy who was sitting peacefully on a rock, staring at the iced lake, eyes glazed over. Harry walked a few steps closer until he was about two feet away from the blonde. "Malfoy," he began.

"Yes, Potter? How may I be of any service to you?" the Slytherin sneered, almost politely.

"I don't like you."

"I think that statement's already been proved several times."

And Harry walked off. Just like that. Half of the job was done. Malfoy was left there, on his rock, wondering what had just happened. '_It's not as if he really found it necessary to tell me that again, as if I don't already know it.'_ But Draco left that alone.

x x x

Right before lunch, Harry found that Draco was still sitting outside watching the lake in his (slightly sexy-looking) aura of quietness. He felt a little temptation urging him to go up to Malfoy and give him a nice kiss on the lips, but then he'd end up with a shiner and another one from Hermione. And he couldn't very well have that, could he? Definitely not.

Sticking with the original plan would be better for his heath, so that's what he did. Since it would be his second time doing it that day, he wasn't as scared. He tiptoed without a sound near the blonde again, until they were within speaking distances.

"Malfoy," he spoke, just like he'd done earlier in the day.

"Yes, Potter? Back so soon?" the blonde raised a pale eyebrow.

"I don't like you."

"How articulate of you."

And he went back inside because it was getting colder out. Step two was completed. Mr. Malfoy blinked curiously. _'Does he really need to say that to me, out of all people? What am I thinking? Of course he does.' _Then, he just went back to stare at the frozen lake.

x x x

At two in the afternoon, Harry decided that Draco hadn't gotten the points of his four words yet. But that was okay. He had an excuse to see more of the boy's pretty face if he kept going back there. It was a good thing that Malfoy didn't understand the meaning of his simple words. The blonde looked vaguely adorable when he was confused too.

Because this was the third time he was to approach his crush today, Mr. Potter felt like he needed a change of attire. He used some clothes-changing charm on his outfit and ended up in a grey sweater with dark blue jeans and the same shoes. Surely, the cloak and scarf stayed on, or he'd freeze. We mustn't forget the gloves either.

He approached who was soon to be **his** Slytherin, cautiously and silently, trying not to make a peep, even with his breath. He was nearly one foot and six inches (or approximately 45 centimeters) away from Draco this time because he felt a little more comfortable than before. "Malfoy." His tongue was beginning to get used to saying the one word.

"Do you like me that much, Potter? Because, if you do, I can call St. Mungo's immediately. I'm sure they'll try their hardest to cure the great Harry Potter." This was starting to annoy Draco.

"I don't like you."

"Of course you don't, Golden Boy."

Harry didn't even bother responding to that. Getting mad would get him a black-eye and some aching bones. And he didn't really have the type of energy for that kind of pain, especially from Hermione. She was the meanest about it. _'Is Potter trying to tell me something that I'm not getting?'_

x x x

It was almost time for dinner and Harry hadn't been allowed anywhere in the Tower except for the Common Room all day. That was, anywhere, excluding the loo. He snatched his cloak off of the couch before Hermione could find him lounging around on the couch. Then, he'd be in for it.

Once more, Harry James headed outside to find Malfoy. Hopefully, he'd get the point this time. If not, there was always after dinner, after he changed his clothes again. He just liked having the excuses to see Draco's handsome face. Besides, the blonde couldn't tell when his appearances were being appreciated.

He walked towards the Slytherin carefully and soundlessly, for the fourth time that day. This time, Draco was gazing up at the stars that had appeared in the marvelous dark blue sky. It was too dark to be able to see the shining ice that had been the lake, and conveniently enough, the stars had a magnificent glimmer.

Mr. Potter stepped within a foot of Draco's space now. His crush was remained sitting on the rock with a faint smile resting on his charming face. "Malfoy," he announced his arrival.

"Potter. Have you come back for yet another retort from me?" the Slytherin drawled, lightly.

"I don't like you."

"It's slightly humorous how I'm getting the opposite impression of that."

Harry sighed and strolled back inside, trying to keep himself warm by walking all the faster. Of all days, Malfoy had to choose to come outside in this kind of weather. Ridiculous boy, he was. Mr. Potter liked him all the same. How could he not?

x x x

"Mate, have you told him yet?" That was the fifteenth time he'd heard that this evening. Ron was whining his bloody head off, while poor Harry attempted to eat his dinner without spewing it all over the place, yelling.

He shook his head vigorously and went back to eating. He had to eat quickly before Hermione caught him eating and gave him a bunch in the stomach to go with what may be his black-eye. Neither would be very welcome on his body or his face.

He finished the rest of his meal, attempting not to whack his best friend and run out of the room.

Harry already had his cloak on, so he rushed out of the Dining Hall with almost all of his sanity still in tact. His clothes were now a sensually form-fitting, but not skintight, pair of leather pants with a silky blue button-up shirt and his shoes.

Well then, it was either now or never. He had to tell Draco tonight or never sleep in the dorms again. He slowly walked up to Malfoy, who was **still** watching the stars in his beautiful silence.

"Malfoy."

"Ugh. Potter, if there's nothing important that you have to say, leave me to watch the stars."

"I don't like you," he repeated for the fifth time that day.

"So then, you really hate me that much?"

Harry's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, had he not been biting his bottom lip. Is that what Draco had thought all along! No wonder.

"Oh no! Of course not!"

"Then what is it, Potter? Surely, you couldn't possibly love me, could you?" Malfoy sneered mockingly.

"That's pretty much the point I was trying to get to all day."

"Excuse me? Would you care to repeat yourself?"

Mr. Potter carefully sat down on the rock, next to his crush, and grabbed the clasp of his cloak. He softly melded his lips to the blonde's delightfully pouty ones. "I just said that I don't like you. I love you."

"You know, Potter. You could've told me that a whole lot earlier."

"Well, is there any way that I could make it up to you for having you wait out here all day for me to tell you?"

"Malfoys do need heat, you know. Body heat would be much appreciated if you would kindly comply with that request."

To end the night, Harry kissed Draco's chills away because he didn't like the blonde.

The End.

Well then, I hope you all enjoyed that. Review please.  Thank you for reading!

driven to insanity


End file.
